


Amusement ride

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, General au, M/M, OR the next riders for their cart D:, PWP, Public Sex, Rhys likes that shit more than he wants to admit, ewwww hahhaa, just don't think about the person that has to clean the Ferris wheel haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your basic porn without plot. Jack convinces Rhys to have a little sex in a ferris wheel carriage on Helios. Rhys is worried someone might see, but obviously not <i>that</i> worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement ride

**Author's Note:**

> An anon some time back requested some rhack public/semi-public sex, and while I've done that more or less with [Busy Work](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/138080979800/you-have-ten-minutes-so-make-it-quick-8) and [That wasn't on the menu](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/138083867520/if-you-stay-quiet-no-one-will-know-let-the-sin), this is my original fill idea for that thirsty anon xD haha

"This was a great idea, Jack," Rhys was telling the older man as they looked at the new structure standing tall and bright four stories high.

Jack had had a giant Ferris wheel built inside one of Helios' shopping centers to celebrate and promote a new Hyperion settlement on Pandora. The enormous, impossible to ignore structure was right in the center of the five story shopping district. It was just the kind of ridiculous grandeur to be expected from Jack.

"Wanna take a ride, pumpkin?"

"Is there time?" Rhys gave the wheel a once-over. "We have a meeting in an hour... How long does it take to make one rotation?"

"Plenty of time, kiddo. About half an hour."

Rhys gave another look. "But that line...."

Jack was already gone from Rhys, pushing people out of the way and heading to the front of the line. Rhys cringed, passing through the aftermath following the CEO. 

Awed Murmurs of " _Handsome Jack knocked me down_!" and " _He put his hand in MY face!_ " made Rhys feel less bad about the non gentle way he'd passed through. The younger man supposed that cutting in line was just one of the things to expect a CEO to do.

"Come on pumpkin! Or I'm leaving you there!"

They got in the little enclosed carriage and the attendant shut the door. Rhys was all smiles as it began to move upwards, pausing to let another rider in the next empty carriage. There was some general musical melody with a voice overlayed talking about all the new opportunities in the new town and job vacancies just sitting open for those who wished to transfer to the settlement.

Rhys heard an announcement from the programmed voice that drew his attention away from the view of the coffee shop as their carriage went upwards. Jack was giving him a grin.

" _Pleasure Palace?_ Really, Jack?"

"Oh come on kitten. Everyone wants a piece of this."

Jack was waggling his eyebrows as he began to palm himself through his pants. He was half-hard, Rhys noticed, and giving the younger man a leer. 

"Wanna have a little fun, kitten?"

Rhys gave the enclosed carriage a once over. There were large viewing windows, but the actual compartment was more or less stainless steel in black and yellow. " _Seriously_?"

The older man began kissing Rhys' neck, a firm palm gripping and sliding down Rhys' inner thigh to massage his flesh through his pants before cupping the younger man's groin. "Come on, cupcake," he whispered lowly. "Sitting and watching is fun but it's better to participate right?"

"But what if someone sees?" Rhys asked, looking out the viewing windows and up at the various shops on the upper floors.

"We charge then for the show," Jack chuckled.

The older man tugged on his earlobe with his teeth as Rhys let loose a surprised and pleased sigh as the carriage slowly rose upwards. Rhys was breathing hard a minute later as Jack was unzipping the younger man's pants, his own tented out against his lap.

"We're gonna have a neat little time, sweetheart."

He slowly worked the younger man to hardness with his hand as Rhys' breathing came a bit more labored. Jack dropped to his knees with a metallic thud, wrapping his lips around Rhys' cockhead as the younger man was quickly losing his previous worry about anyone from the upper levels seeing into their carriage. Jack was too fucking good with that mouth. 

Jack was pulling off his cock as Rhys cried out at the loss. The older man dug a hand up under Rhys' shirt to pinch a nipple. " _Let me fuck you, sweetheart._ "

"I...but...will....people might _see_...."

Jack gave him a lick up his cock followed by a firm stroke, and a filthy grin. "You don't want me inside you, sugar? Hitting all your spots _real_ good? Make you come apart. You sure, pumpkin?

Rhys couldn't get into position quick enough, barely enough room as he was shimmying his pants down his thighs and got on his knees before Jack. He heard a plastic crinkling and then felt slippery fingers working themselves into him as his breath was coming hard. What they were doing, in public, with the severe possibility of being seen... It was making his harder and hotter than he felt any sane person should be.

Jack was pushing into him just as their carriage reached the top, and the CEO was moaning about how tight he was, how hot, slapping Rhys' ass with his palm and biting his neck. Rhys tried to keep his moans to a minimum, flesh hand over his mouth as he pushed back into Jack. 

Rhys might have been trying to keep quiet and therefore less noticeable, but Jack had no qualms about pounding into him hard, exactly the way Rhys liked. He groaned and grunted every time Rhys pulsated around him, and he whispered dirty things into the younger man's ear.

"We're getting closer to the bottom, sweetheart," Jack's gruff voice whispered as his thrusts increased in power and speed. "What would people think, seeing you on your knees on Handsome Jack's cock?"

Jack stopped moving, and Rhys moaned and pushed back against the older man. "What would you do? Would you stop fucking yourself on my cock, princess?" Rhys' moaned, clenching down on Jack as the older man groaned, breathing indicative of loosing control. "Or would you just keep going even with the door opened and everyone watching how hungry your cute little ass is for my cock?"

Jack could feel Rhys' body clenching around him, knew how much the younger man enjoyed dirty talk as Rhys moaned, and the CEO resumed his pounding and reached a hand around to start jerking the younger man off.

Rhys came messily all over the bottom of the carriage with a cry as Jack's hips hitched and he spilled into the younger man. He slumped over Rhys' back and sucked a bruise onto the younger man's neck below his ear, allowing a minute for catching their breath.

Rhys groaned as Jack pulled out of him, putting himself back into his pants and zipping back up. He giving Rhys' ass a pat, leering at his release leaking out of the younger man. "Better zip up, sweetheart, ride is over," Jack said with a satisfied smirk as Rhys was suddenly a whirlwind of movement.

Just as Rhys got his belt tucked did the carriage come to a stop, and a moment later the attendant opened the door. The CEO grinned as he exited, hair maybe a little mussed but otherwise looking his usual handsome self.

Rhys looked properly fucked, his hair a mess and shirt wrinkled, cheeks pink. Not to mention the red bruise on his neck. Jack threw a smug look behind him at the younger man as Rhys scrambled to his side through the throng of waiting people. Jack outstretched his hand, and Rhys obediently put his hand into it.

"That was awesome, princess. Gotta do that again sometime."

Rhys paused, looking back at the giant wheel and then to the CEO. "Jack..."

The older man was smirking. "What's up, kitten?"

"....Did you put in a giant Ferris wheel just to fuck me in it?"

Jack just gave him a grin and a laugh, kissed the younger man's hand before grabbing a handful of his ass before he resumed departure from the area. "Well we can't just let something like _that_ go to waste, can we?"

As Rhys followed, he wasn't sure if Jack was talking about the Ferris wheel or his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys should wear a sign that says "must be this tall to ride" BAHHA
> 
> http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


End file.
